


Your Child Calls Him Daddy.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Children From Previous Relationships [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Children, Cute, Death, F/M, Sad, beach, daddy 5sos, i wrote this early in the morning, little sad, sorry if it doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my children from previous relationship series. <br/>Your child calls him daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Child Calls Him Daddy.

Luke:

Luke knocked on the door of your house, tears slipping from his eyes, and his fingers knocking together and intertwining.

The door suddenly opened, your mother standing there, looking nearly in the same state as Luke.

“Oh Luke, love, thank you for coming here” Your mother quickly said, pulling Luke into the house…

The reason why Luke was crying, and nervous. You had been in a car accident, and unfortunately, you didn’t make it…

Your mum had been around your house, looking after 7 year old Percy. Luke walked into the house, breathing in your scent. He missed you so much.

“Luke, I’m sorry. I need to go now” Your mum said, needing to be at work. Luke nodded, and the door soon shut…

Luke shuffled into the living room, where Percy sat. Percy was sitting on the living room couch, mindlessly staring at the TV. You had been gone for a week now. And Percy hadn’t spoken.

So Luke has been told when Luke heard the news he broke down, and he spent the week drinking his thoughts away. Until he realised he needed to be there for Percy.

“Percy” Luke spoke quietly. Percy soon looked towards Luke, tears in his dark brown eyes. Percy soon jumped off his seat and ran to look, Luke picked Percy up, the two hugging closely, letting tears fall from their eyes, and sobs from their lips.

“Daddy” Percy chocked. Luke sobbed, his lips curled upwards slightly, Percy had never called him ‘daddy’ or ‘dad’ before.

Percy continued to cry, whilst Luke walked around the room, stroking Percy’s hair. “It’s okay, daddy’s got you” Luke whispered, trying his best to stop crying.

Luke sat down on the couch, still holding Percy close. “Percy, do you want to eat pizza and watch Disney?” Luke asked, knowing it was Percy’s favourite thing to do.

Percy shakes his head on Luke’s shoulder. “I want mummy”

“I know” Luke whispered “I want mummy too. I’m sorry Percy” Tears slipping from his eyes.

Ashton:

“Happy Birthday munchkin” Ashton giggles to your daughter; Jasmine.

“Daddy I’m not a munchkin” The newly 10 year old giggles. Ashton hands her the small gift wrapped present.

Jasmine is quick to un-wrap it, seeing a small box. “Open it” Ashton smiles, pulling you closer in his arms.

Jasmine lifts the box open, to show a beautiful, diamond necklace in the shape of a ‘J’

“Mum, put it on?” Jasmine smiles, handing you the necklace. You moved your daughter’s hair away from her neck, and place the necklace around her neck.

“Done” You smile.

“It’s so pretty, thank you” Jasmine smiles hugging you and Ashton at the same time. “I love you both, thank you”

Michael:

“Come on little girl, say mummy” You giggled to your daughter. Charlotte sat on the ground, playing with her toys.

Michael sat behind her, playing with the toys as well.

“No kiddo, say daddy” Michael grins.

“No, she will say mummy”

“Nah, she’s a daddy’s girl” Michael answered back, and started kissing your daughter’s cheek. You were so glad you had Michael. Charlotte wasn’t even his, biologically. He was your best friend, and you loved him so much. Since Charlotte’s birth, Michael had proposed.

“I’m going to make a drink, you want one?” You smiled; Michael nodded “Just a water baby”

You walk to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, and grabbing a glass and mug out.

“Y/N!” Michael suddenly yelled, you ran into the living room, panic hitting you.

But it washes away when you see the smile on Michael’s face; Lottie was in his arms now.

“Say it again sweetie” Michael grins. Lottie looks between the both of you, with her big eyes.

“Dada!” She giggles again, Michael cheers her again, and you rush to her. “Her first word!” You say, giggly, kissing Lottie’s cheeks.

“Say it again baby” You smile, holding her hands. “Dada!” Lottie giggles.

“Yeah, I’m your daddy” Mikey grins, a huge look of pride on his face as he kisses Lottie’s head. 

Calum:

“Mummy, Daddy! Look at our sand-castles!” Your 9 year old twins yelled. Calum and you looked towards them smiling and clapping.

A day at the beach was a normal thing in your family.

Calum; your newly husband sat next to you, an arm around your waist. Flora and Austin, the twins were playing with the sand. But your eldest; Annabelle, your 18 year old was sitting next to you.

“Why don’t you go swimming love?” Calum asked Annabelle “No, I’m okay” She answers.

“Okay. I’m going to get ice cream, Annabelle wanna help me?” He asks, jumping up, Annabelle nods and follows Calum to the shops.

“So what do you think Flora and Austin would like?” Calum asks, trying to start a conversation with the 18 year old.

Since Calum had joined the family, Annabelle had been very guarded to let Calum in.

“Erm, just a normal ice cream I think”

Calum nods and walks into the ice cream shop, asking for two normal ice cream, and a chocolate one for you.

“What do you want?” He asks Annabelle, looking around, seeing she wasn’t there anymore, Cal’s head shot around, seeing Annabelle looking at a very pretty shell necklace.

“Do you want that Annabelle?” Cal asks, smiling. “Really? Please dad can I have it?” Annabelle asks excitedly.

“Of course” Calum smiles, buying the ice cream and necklace for Annabelle, feeling extremely happy about her calling him dad.


End file.
